


Symbiosis

by Violetprimekitty



Category: Marvel, 賭ケグルイ | Kakegurui (Anime & Manga)
Genre: (Near) Panic Attacks, Action & Romance, Blood and Injury, Clothing Damage, F/F, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Bonding, Telepathic Bond, Venom's a baby, being ririka is suffering, twinteraction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28364079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetprimekitty/pseuds/Violetprimekitty
Summary: Symbiosis (from Greek συμβίωσις, sumbíōsis, "living together", from σύν, sún, "together", and βίωσις, bíōsis, "living") is any type of a close and long-term biological interaction between two different biological organisms, be it mutualistic, commensalistic, or parasitic.It was a concept that was foreign to one Momobami Ririka. As someone that works alone in the shadow of her twin and had no interest with connecting with others, it was merely something that she had never once applied to herself. So when an alien goop from outerspace decided to be bonded with her without her consent--she might have a ‘slight’ problem with that.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to [LadyJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladyjay1616/pseuds/Ladyjay1616) for helping brainstorm this story. If it weren't for you guys, I think I'm just going to delay this longer and longer and probably forgot about it.

A meteor shower is a rare natural phenomenon that only happen every few long years. Something that come and go in a matter of few precious minutes (Or hours if one’s lucky). A beauty that can only be experience once and cannot be replicated no matter how much machinery advances.

And yet, even when this otherworldly wonder continues to fill the skies with their magnificence. Some simply do not care.

Just as the cold dead of the night reaches midnight. In a dark and far puzzling maze that was the Fuji mountain forest. The sound of dirt being unearthed was heard among the cold dead silence. Two men was seen, a large bag covered in red next to them, the only occupier of this lonely woodland. The man with a beanie dug a deep human size hole with his shovel, carefully digging the patches on the ground as dirt as hard as concrete continues to hinder him. While the other man kept watch over their surroundings. They’ve been at this for while now, the second man going impatience as the night goes on.

_“Can you fucking hurry it up! We don’t have all night!”_ The second man whisper shout to his companion, worriedly looking at their surroundings for any witness. The chances are unlikely but one cannot be too careful.

_“Shut up! This is hard then you think! The grounds too dry to dig through!”_ The first man just as quietly snaps back with a struggling grunt, adding more strength into driving the shovel into the dirt.

_“Well, I don’t give a shit! The longer we’re out here the better chance we get spotted by the rangers! If that happen we gonna go to jail and the boss gonna kill us!”_ The second man hisses impatiently. His nervous getting the best of him as the minutes drags by.

_“If you’re that worried then fucking help me you moron! This shit isn’t easy!”_ The first man hisses outrageously at him, a vein popping in his head. His patience too ran out.

_“Oh for the love of- Fine! Give me the damn shovel!”_ The second man frustratingly snatch the second set of shovel from his acquaintance and start help digging, extorting more energy and power into the tool to get the job done faster.

Ten minutes had gone by and the bag was drop into the deep hole. The two men hastily cover it back and tries to make it look normal. And at the very same time they are doing this, up above the darken cloud filled skies a meteor come falling down from outer-space. So very different from the others as while they were merely rocks passing by the outer region of earth-

-This one is heading towards it.

The giant space rock violently breach the atmosphere, the rock surface being chipped away - smaller and smaller - by the many layers of ozone protecting the earth from the sun radiation, until it was merely a quarter its original size. The rock finally impacted the land with an almighty boom. Straying several meters from where the men was hiding the suspicious looking bag. Startling them as they fall onto their asses from the miniature earthquake cause by the collision.

The two men stare at the devastated landscape with wide eyed disbelieve. Not truly believing their luck.

What are the chance of a meteorite heating near them, the glass like surface shining among the glowing amber of fire surrounding it. They look at each other for the briefest of moment before scrambling onto their feet. Their thoughts one and the same.

The chance of getting a quick bucks. And if they’re truly lucky, struck a grand.

They slid down the uneven ground, stumbling over one another to reach it quickly, not caring if they were to fall. Their eyes set on what they think is a valuable material.

Unbeknown to them, a black like substance escape through the cracks from the cocoon like structure. Silently slithers on the ground as it silently observe them. Stalking them as they continue to greedily pull chunks off the rocks and stuffing them into their pockets.

The _thing_ creep up om them, inching closer and closer towards them as if it was a jaguar ready to pounce at it’s prey. Until it unintentionally made the leaves under it rustle with it’s movement, alerting one of them to it’s presence.

The second man stops what he was doing after he pick up the out-of-place sound behind them. Seemingly remembering what they were suppose to be doing in the first place. He stops his companion briefly, looking at him with nervous confusion. “Hey, did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” The first man asked back, more confuse then anything. Gazing at his partner in crime with a raise brow.

The black tendril stops moving and coils around itself, ready to spring up-

“I swear I just heard something from behind-” The second man explains and cautiously look back. The first man following his example.

-And strike.

The sound of their scream broke the silent night followed closely with a crunch before the silence reign once again along the dense forest.

* * *

“Useless… Useless all of them.” Ririka mumbles after the sixth unanswered call, twirling the piece of cookie in her hand. Staring at the news broadcast with a hard glare, specifically about the the meteorite that had landed too closely to the location of the body bag. Which the police had yet to discover, but it was only a matter of time until they did as even she - in the comfort of her own home, miles away from the crash-site - can see the sloppy poor excuse of a concealment they use to hide their work. The only reason the news cast or the police haven’t notice is because of the larger then average meteorite that was glistening with otherworldly iron. Normally, she would have found this amusing, if it weren’t for the fact that it was _her_ victim under there. Taking a harsh bite out of poor helpless snack, scoffing at her phone. “Never let amateurs do a professional job.”

She finish off her cookie before shutting the TV down and getting up from her chair, intending to leave and deal with the problem herself, like she should have done at the very beginning.

She needs to bring a shovel, a disposable glove, a mask and beanie to hide herself, and a taser or even a tranquilizer just in case (She doesn’t want to needlessly add more body pile then necessary). On that note, it’s best if she looks as if she was about to go hiking, so her vehicle needs to be the oldest and cheapest thing she should rent to simulate that she was a lower middle-class citizen out in the wild for some fresh air and away from bustling city. She should still have her hiking gear around some-

“Ah~ And where are you off to? You seemed to be in a hurry?” A voice suddenly question from behind her, startling her out of her thoughts and she almost reach out to the nearest ‘weapon’ that she can get a hold of.

Namely a spoon.

“Kirari!” Ririka exclaim in disbelieve, lowering down her weapon as she realize that it was just her younger twin. “Don’t do that! I could have hurt you!”

“Oh? You could have hurt me? Pray tell, how would you do that exactly? I’ve been threaten with words, knife, gun and many others. But this is the first time someone ever threaten me with a spoon. How does one do it exactly?” Kirari hummed in amusement, a playful air surrounding her as she teases her older twin.

“Wh- Spoon can be intimidating, Kirari! You just have to know how to do it `I think?`” Ririka fumbles to defend herself and her rather inefficient weapon of choice before clearing her throat, thinking it was futile to argue with her sister and just try to will down the blush that had dusted her cheek without her knowledge. “And I’m going to mount Fuji. I need to collect the… uhhh… ‘item’ there.”

“I did say it was better of being burned. Isn’t that your preferred method? Peasants can’t differentiate between wood ash and human ash so why didn’t you use it now?” Kirari asked curiously, moving into the room and taking a sit on the spot her older twin had occupied. Making herself comfortable as she began snacking on her treats. Much to her annoyance.

“The furnace was in repair. I can’t use it. And the nearest one’s are use constantly by the owners so I can’t use those either.” Ririka explains neutrally, trying to hide her displeasure of seeing her sister eating her favorite treat. It wasn’t too often that she could just relax and enjoy her treats without worrying needlessly about their safety. Today was suppose to be one of those days but fate seemed to have other plans for her.

“Gentle Persuasion then?” The younger twin asked again, now consuming her third batch of chocolate caramel cookie.

“In maintenance. I- uhhh… Accidentally broke the handle.” Ririka admitted sheepishly, rubbing the base of her neck with embarrassment.

“What about… Frisky and… The Darkness?” Kirari’s lips curl slightly as she throws a not-so-subtle glare at her, showing clearly her disdain for their name.

Which in truth, did put a bit of a smile on her face. Remembering the day they found the two great white sharks and gamble against each other to who can name them both. Which she won and took advantage of it to name them the silliest and most random thing she could imagine as a form of revenge for the fire ants incident.

“In shark alley, South Africa. They’re too far and The Darkness is also pregnant.”

“Really? Wonderful~ I was wondering when she would do it.”

“I’ll keep track of her progress if you want.” Ririka offers generously. Normally, she would have done it anyway not caring if she likes it or not because she love her sister but today she was in a good mood for once and was happy to do it, something that is sadly rare in her life.

“That would be appreciated Riri.” Kirari said with genuine smile, nodding her head in appreciation. Before a frown replace it as she contemplate the situation on hand. “But I can see that you are in quite the predicament. And how are you going to get it back? With that meteorite so near the ‘item’ security is bound to be tight.”

“I’ll probably just create a distraction near there. Maybe cause a small forest fire due to a lit cigarette. The air is dry enough so starting a fire and spreading it should be easy.” Ririka explains with a casual shrug, she had been making several different distraction scenarios while they were talking. She’ll just need to assess the situation and pick one of them.

“I see… Well, I trust you’ll fix this. Try not to get yourself caught Riri. It’ll tarnish the Momobami name if you were jailed for a silly mistake.” Kirari warn before drinking from her cup, only to grimace as she taste the strong unmistakable taste of coffee. Probably wondering why a coffee was in a tea cup and thinking it was black tea at first.

“I won’t. I’ll see you tomorrow at school Rari.” Ririka reaffirm with a small smile. Taking her sister indirect worry to heart. Leaving the room to pack up for the day.

She have a long day a head of her.

* * *

Gathering her hiking equipment was for the most part, the easy bit but what was hard was finding the old car to rent. It was a harder then she initially realize. Most renting companies have up-to-date vehicles following standard company procedure. She all but gave up after the fifth try due to time constrain, and reluctantly purchase a rusty and smokey pickup truck at a thrift shop that just so happen to have it just the other day, she almost couldn’t believe her luck. Looks like her day can get better after all.

And now here she was. In an old dying pickup truck heading to mount Fuji to retrieve a body that should have been properly hidden in the first place. It was a long and boring ride, only slightly alleviated by the music whenever the radio started working again (She had to hit the damn thing for it to work.).

By the time she had reach the base of the mountain, it was getting dark. The sun had just set and the street light turns on, illuminating the street. Parking in the darkest part of the parking lot - grateful that the rusty poor excuse of a vehicle was black and blend right in the shadows- she make sure that she parks it in reverse so she could make a quick get away when she gets the bag back.

Now all she need to do is set the timer and wait until it gets midnight.

While she waits the clock to ticker down, her eyes roamed to the dark skies, mind began to wonder. She use to be afraid of the dark, finding it cold and suffocating. Having her visibility impaired scared her to her core, the uncertainty and unknown terrifies her. She was always afraid that something might happen to her, or worst, to Kirari. Once even dreaming about being swallowed by the darkness, never to be seen or heard of ever again. But now she was indifferent to it. Even finding comfort in it. Like meeting an old friend that you had long forgotten. It becomes a safe haven for her of sort.

When no one can see you, no one can exactly hurt you.

Her alarm beeps silently in her hand, snapping her out of her spiraling thoughts. Signaling that it was time. Turning off the engine she unbuckles her sit-belt and exited the car. Putting on her bag and looking every bit like a hiker.

Trekking the dark uneven path road to the mountain without a source of light wasn’t easy. It was like walking blindly across the road, she couldn’t have known where the cars going to come from. She have to rely on her sense to navigate her around the darkness.

In the dark winding path of the woods, it felt like she had walk for miles, the moonlight only barely lighting up the area. But her patience soon come to fruition, as she soon can see the glowing artificial light illuminating her destination, marking her target.

She stops and crouch low on the ground, observing her surroundings as she quietly pulls out a rope. She wasn’t a particularly good climber so she needed all the help that she could get. She loops the rope around the tree before wrapping it around each of her hands, making an experimental thug to test if it was tight. Once she’s done, she planted one foot on the base of the trunk and began climbing. She slowly climb up the tree - occasionally almost slipping as she couldn’t see where she was stepping - but manage to get up without an incident and perch herself on the very top of the tree, standing on one of the thickest branch it has. Securing herself with the same rope to her hip.

She pulls out her binocular and bring it to her eyes slowly, letting her eyes adjusted to the lack of light before properly seeing through it. 

And find herself confuse.

“Odd. Where is everyone?” Ririka commented to herself, warily scanning the dense forest for any sign of life, leaning closer slightly and hoping to catch a glimpse of- anyone really. Noting the scattered equipment and discarded tools loitering the area. It was a suspicious scene, like a start of a bad horror film.

She cautiously descend down the tree. Keeping vigilance to her surrounding as she gets closer to the crash-site. Keeping her ears open to any sound that will rang loud among the silence. Yet no matter how much she concentrate she can only hear the sound of her own footstep. Which was infinitely much more concerning as at least the sound of insects indicate that there is still life here. Entering the crash-site, she witness first hand just how chaotic and messy the place really is.

Tables was flipped, what remains of a tent was shredded to pieces, tools - some broken, some still in tact - loitered the ground. Even pieces of clothes and electronics was scattered as if an animal had gone through here and trashed the area looking for food.

But the real question is where is everyone?

As she walks, her eyes briefly glanced towards the large meteorite. The clumps of iron sparkling from the lights around it.

“You would think a meteorite this big would have scientist from all of Japan flocking around it like birds to bread, and yet the place is completely barren.” Ririka muttered quietly before pulling out her shovel from beside her bag. Her job right now isn’t to make an observation but to retrieve the body bag.

As she heads towards where the body was buried, her foot hit something hard and sending it skidding away, momentarily stopping her as she tries to find what she had just accidentally kick.

Her eyes landed on the discarded gun a few feet away from her. Alarmed, she crouches down and slowly pick up the gun with her gloved hand, inspecting it to see if she can uncover what exactly happen in this place.

The handle is still warm and the safety was off but the muzzle is cold. She unloads the clip and saw that not a single bullet was fired. But what concerns her is the little splatters of blood and claw like marks on the metallic surface. Whatever attack the gun owner was strong enough to cut through the metal but silent that the owner doesn’t have the chance to fire their gun. And since there isn’t any body left…

Something had attack this site, an animal maybe? And it was recent - very recent. She needs to do this grab the bag and get out of here, fast.

Instinct honed by years of experience kicks in and she place the gun back where she had found it, remembering it’s location just in case she needs it as she has forgo her own. She hurriedly jogged to the burial area, making sure that she didn’t step on any dry leaves or fallen branches, she doesn’t want to make any sound if the threat is still in the area. She soon find the piles of leaves and sticks that marks her victim grave and head closer to it-

-Only to find it open and empty.

She stared at it in disbelieve. Dread and fear slowly creeps up on her as she continue to stare at the hole. Where was the bag? She was sure that this was the place. She couldn’t have possibly get it wrong. Right? She needs to calm down, panicking won’t solve anything. She just need to find the bag and-

_*Rustle*_

Her eyes widen in shock as her ears pick up the sound from behind her. The hair from the back of her neck stand up and a shiver ran down her spine. She blindly ducks for cover, hitting the ground with her hands covering her head and neck. Just as something went past where her head was.

Not wanting to stay down in case of another attack. Ririka scrambles to her feet, her hand grabbing her tranquilizer and was now regretting not bringing her actual gun.

She warily point her tranquilizer to the cloud of dust formed by the impact from the _‘thing’_ that attack her. Slowly stepping back to make distance in case she needs a quick escape.

Something emerges from out of the dust cloud, and just looking at it made her falter. Her eyes widen and mouth a gap in shock as she unknowingly lowers her tranquilizer. She couldn’t comprehend what she was seeing.

A large humanoid abomination in black stood before her. Staring at her with two large whited out eyed. Rows upon rows of sharp jagged fangs lined it’s mouth, exposed to the element as it appears that it had no lip, stuck in a perpetual grin. A long slimy tongue hangs down from its open mouth, coiling and moving as if it was trying to taste her from afar. Hands flexing like it was preparing to grab her with it’s sharp claw-like fingers. It crouches low before her, as if it was ready to pounce on her the moment she let her guard down.

But what truly stands out was the color.

The blackness. It was like the empty void of space, light seemed to be absorb into it as the ‘thing’ seemed to not reflect any light. It was like seeing into nothingness. Like a certain dark room in her childhood. Seeing it sends chill down her spine.

It tilts it’s head to the side, as if it was surprise that she had just dodge its ambush.

"̞̼̹̱̘̼̇͊̃͂̅Ǫ̶̨̜̯̟̣̌̅̓̃́ḫ̸̢̬̼̼̰͕̾̔̂̋̌̀̚?͈̥͔͔̱͉̘̈͑̈́̈̔͘͝ W͇͚̫͚̹̤̗͎̮͒̓̋͊̈́̓̈̓̓̑h̷̡͔̟̱͍̘͐̓͐̆̎͠a̶̢̦͖̝̫͉̬͑̿̏͘͠t̲̱͕̙̥̀̒̽̐̇͑͊̉̉͘͟͢ ḏ̷͕͍͖̭̙̘́͑̋͛̆̈͜͢͝o̵̧̡͉̠͚͇̳̳͖̘͛͊̔̎͂̉̕̕ w̨̮̳̖̰̐̇̋͞͞͞e̶̠̲̺͓̭̼̖̦͖̹̽͊̅̓̃͑͘͠ h̨̞̘̝̖͇̰̝̙͂̿̈́͘͝a̛͍̙̼̜̪͌̀͑̚͢v̢̦̲͓̯̤̰̹͙͛̔͗̈̂̓̒͟ȩ̵̝͉͇̙͉̙̭͙̬͑̈́̔̀̕ h̢̩̱̲̠̝͇̒̽͒̉͛̽̕͘͢͡e̵̛͚̠̰̬̤͊̅̂͒̀̊̎̽̚͢͜ͅṙ̸̞͍̫͉̝͐͂̽̄̿̿ę̸̛̻̥̥̠̐͌͆̈́̎͠?̶̲̟̫͙̣̜̦̗̎̊̽̆͊͛ͅ It asked, It’s voice sounding rough and guttural. Sounding like a collective of people instead of an individual.

She unintentionally took a step back, speechless. Her mind couldn’t process what she was seeing. It was like she was seeing a monster right out of a science-fiction movie. Something so fake and ridiculous and yet… Right before her very eyes, such monster existed.

And it had just tried to attack her.

Primal fear briefly took over her. As she once again remember her childish fear of the dark. The cold and suffocating feeling returning in full force as her body felt like it travel back in time back when she was still a child, when she was begging to be let out of the scary dark room. Back when she thought that something was hiding in it.

Gritting her teeth, she force her breathing to calm down, pointing the tranquilizer to its chest area (Willing her hand to stay steady). She can’t let her guard down. She needs to hide that she was afraid. Who knows what it was capable of, she needs to be ready for anything.

And it seemed to feel her fear as it stalk closer to her. Eyeing her in a some sick form of excitement and glee.

"̷̨̭̬̱̮̍̿̆̂̓Y̵̢̢̡̪̦̣̼͉͖̤̓̑͋̈̃̏͛̑͡o̲̹̥͚̜̰̯̭̅̍̔̑̇͢͢ư̢͚̞͓̖͈̏́̓̈́̈̉͟ṛ̵̨̜̭͎̣͚͋̈̊̏̐̇ f̸̧̮̻̲͚̬̮͚̍͑͑͂͒͟ą̵̝̜̙̮̪̯̽̅̑̈̾͢s̴̞̳̘͔͈̮̪̎̍̈́̒͌͑͞͠t̯͈̹̻͕̘̪̄͊̓͒̋̽̃̔͘.̢͈͎̣͖̼͓̉̌̌͊͋͜.̢̼̣̜̩̙̻̝̎͌̀͌̈́̕.̵̨̭̣̼͙̞̃̈͗́̉͜ Y̷̥̳̣̮͎̦͆̆̅̔͆̓͡͡o͕͖̪̦̊̉̋̍͒̾̾͟͟ͅú̱̥̺͕͈̮̾̈̒͘͜͝'̸̢̹̼͈̲̘̻̾́͋̚͝ͅḻ͖̙͍̜̼̫̙̹̈́̋́̈̑͞l̨̝͇̻̩̟̳̲̄͑̄͌́̅͘͘͟ͅ m̷̢̡͚̪̝̖̘̥̠̰̋͋̋͆͐̎̑̇̿ą̡̬̫͚̙̮̰̉̂͂̂̄́̈͂͠k̢̲̩̝͎̦̥̱̗̓͊̐̄̍͒͘͡ͅę̶̟̹͇̱͔̩͌͆̓̂̃̑̈̀̉͠ ġ̷͎̱̦̻̰̹̖̻͑̉̽̌̄͐͡ö̖͇̱̱̗́͛̿͌͌̃̽o̧͓̺̣͖͓̹̤̦͋̂̓̓̑̋̇̂͆͞d̨̨̟̳̲͔̝̄͂̆̓̊͑̓̕͡͞ͅ f̷̡̭̥͎̻̺͗̃͂̽̇̄͑͒͝͡o̸̡̢̮̞̎̊͗̇̃̾́̈͢o̮̻̝̻̭͛̏̉̀͆̀͞d̷̢̧̛̙͎̙̮̹̬̃͑͂̆̂̑̍͟.̵̧̤̳̖͉̫̲̦̲̐̓̓̾̃̎̒̽̋͂"̡̤̜̰̍̉͑̾͗̇̌͟͢͠ It grins at her, it’s clawed fingers .

And without any warning it pounce. Prompting her to jump blindly away from the outstretch hand aimed towards her neck before it crashes into the tree. She hit the ground hard and wince in pain as her left knee hit a large rock but promptly ignore the pain as she scrambles to run to the crash-site, back where the gun that she had left behind. She was ill-equip to fight that thing so her only option is to run.

She heard the thing recovering from its collision against the tree and let out a screech, the sound grating against her ears and making her wince in pain. Not long after that, she can hear it rushing to her at an alarmingly quick speed. Closing the distance between them rapidly.

Driven by adrenalin and the need to survive, she decide to take an extremely dangerous risk and continues to blindly running forward while turning her upper body around, aiming her tranquilizer at the thing just as it lunge at her with open mouth, trying to bite her head off. With only a millisecond chance to aim her gun properly, she blindly shots her gun. Miraculously hitting it in it’s open mouth.

She briefly get a glimpse as the dart hit the hard palate of the mouth before it crashes into her, forcing her to let go of her gun as it sends them both tumbling down to the ground. The monster’s weight nearly crushing her if she didn’t separate them in their respective fall.

Ririka groans in pain as she clutches her right upper arm. Having accidentally twisting the aforementioned limb as she incorrectly brace her fall. She must have dislocated it too as she couldn’t move the limb. But she didn’t have the time to gather her bearings as she saw the monster rises from the corner of her eyes. The tranquilizer having no effect on it whatsoever.

Trying her hardest not to panic, she frantically search around the ground for a weapon, trying to keep control of the situation. Finally finding the same firearm that she had left behind earlier and grabbing it. Quickly lining up a shot and was about to pull the trigger-

-When it unexpectedly point his palm at her and from it - a black-like tendril surge forward and hit her directly in her abdomen. Knocking her back off her feet and sending her flying and slamming into the meteorite.

She screamed out in pain as the bumpy lumpy formation of the iron digging into her back before she drops onto the ground. Gasping for breath as the air was knocked out of her lung. Not help by the fact that it had also caught her off-guard. Her eyes blearily but frantically looks around, trying to find the monster but all she saw was just lab equipment. Blowtorch, drill, tuning kit, flammable gas tank. Yet no sign of the monster.

Hastily grabbing the nearest thing she could reach - as a weapon is better then no weapon at all - and she push herself up to her feet, warily scanning the area for the monster, pointing her weapon - A blowtorch - in front of her. Trying to find where it was hiding and where it would strike next.

"̸̨̬͕̹̰̃̐̎͛͌̓̽̍̌L͎̹̙͎̩̦͉̞͔͌̌͒̽̅̓̂̌̈́̿ơ̶̩̫͚͇͍͖̫͒̂̽̏̿̃͘̕o̥̝̩̪̺͊̄͛̓̔̀͂͡k̢̭̼̥̹̭̺̭̺͎̈́̈͑͒̐i̧̪̙̖̼̗̦̤̤̟͑̅̉͡ň̴̫̖̩͎̦̙̣͊̒̊̅͑͘͜͝͞g̼̙̘̮̳̳͎͚̈̄̑̓͐̇͌͝ͅ f͉̲̲͐̅̐̇̓͢͟ǫ̭̖̲̰̪̔̑̈̉̓͆̆̾͟͟ȑ̝̬̹͚͚̔̋̊͡ ş̲̟̰̗̪̣̓͑͛̓͐͌͛͜o̼͔̳̺̳̟͉̒̾͘͡͝m̵̨̹̟̞̲̻͎̥̊̈̃̀̃͆́̔̚͞ȩ̣̮̰̥͊̎͆͆͜͠ò̢͎̖̤̖͇̤͒̌́͐͐̑͜͝n̨̡̧̢͙͓̰̰̤̠͌͌͊̋̂ẹ̵̲̥̘̦͒̅̆̀͒̐̕̚͝?̸̡͎͈͙̬͚̰͂̆͐̒͛̈́͢"̼͓͓̞͎̘̤͊͋̇̔͜͡ The distorted voice asked from behind her.

Her heart skips a beat. Her breath hitches. And a cold sweat ran down her neck. She whipped around to face him- only to meet with the same black tendril from before latch to her neck, the speed of it nearly giving her a whiplash as it slams her back to the ground. Making her grip around the blowtorch slacken but she quickly tightens the grip around it. Not wanting to lose the only weapon she has.

It pulls her up to the awaiting grinning face of the monster. Who had been hiding behind her this whole time, on top of the meteorite. The tendrils reshaped itself into a hand and Ririka feels it claws digging into her skin as it brings her closer to it’s mouth, rows of fangs inches away from her face, it’s tongue licking her cheek as some sort of sick taste test. Hopelessness and despair grips her core as she realize this might be the end. She was trapped and was powerless to get herself out of the dangerous situation.

"͍̘̤̹͓̩̮͕̺̽̓̔̏̾̓̔̇̚͢T̶̹̫͔͙̺̥̟̰̻̘̈̾̍̐́̚h̶̨̝͖͇͈̥̍̌̉̀͢͡͡i̷̫̺̗̻̱͍̗̯̿̔͗̄̚ş̛̭̳̙̲̍͒̈́̅̅̐͌͢͠͝ i̴̧͉͚̥͎͚̣̝̔̾͗̆͗́̑͠͡s̵̛̻̣̞͇̰̥̯͍̃̃͗͑̂̒̀̄͘ f̢̧̛̹͚̝̳̠̟̬͋̌̆̀̆͂̈́u̵̖̥̘͔̱͖̗͉̪̰̐͋̍̐͗̍̑n͉̖̘͍̰̍̔̊̋̾̂̑͝!̢͍̗͙̻͖̗̥̈́̂́͆̾̕̕͢͡ͅ Ị̴̢̰͙̜͌̇̓̔̅̂͛͢ ḻ̶̙̯̣͕̀̋͆̓͑́̊͘͟͜ͅo̴̯̜̜̘̗̜̊͛̈̌͗͝͡v̵̺̹̝̜̔̐̏̒̊̅̃͋͠͠ͅe͎̰̯̫̦̊̊̀͌̏̔́ ṣ̛̘̠̤̪͆̇̓̅͒͜͟e̖̩͎̻̠͇̺̤͂̂̏̋̆̇̓̆͆͘͜e̡̡͕͓̻̝̯̝̗͐͌͆̎̆̕̚͝i̧̯͈͚̗̽́͑̇̽̏n͙͙̙̥͍̤͎̼͙̐̓̔̂̎͢ğ̡͚͇̱̲̻̼̯̈̍̓̃̉̍͘͢͠ m̶̧̺̭̗̫͙̉̃͑̔̾̇̌̕̚y̳̻͉̹̮̮͍͗͒̀̈́̿̋͢ͅ p̯̟̗̝̳̫̊̍̾̑̊͂̊r̵̥̲̞͔̻͚̖̹͐̎̃͗̓̓͌͢͡e͈͎̥̙̱̠̋̎̃̚y̴̼̤͓͔͓̩̤̻̠̆̓̃̋̕͢ ṡ̛̯͉̟͈͚͎͍̬̣̾̌͜͝t̜̯̭̘̳̊͋̉̓̌̒͘ͅr̴͍͕͈͉̫̞̹̜̅̆͛̏̋͗̕͟͝ű̶̡̘͉̬̺̜̦͓̠͆̀́̈̀͟͠g̡͕̹͎͍̮̏̏̉͛̇̄͝͠͠͞g̸̻͈̺̠̙̲̈͊͐͗̋̀͗͡l̴̜͓̳̙͒͊͑͗͟͝e̛̤̞͎̬̣̥̾̈̇̇̃̉̈͟!̨͓̝̱͙̯̳͉̾̑̂̂̄͑͊͗͟ͅ"̶̧̳̰̯̰̮̍̊͐̐͐̓͞ It gleefully tells her, before it’s jaws elongated as it prepares to bite her head off.

With no other choice left, Ririka closed her eyes and lights up the blowtorch, hoping that luck was on her side and it would hinder the monster before shoving it to it’s mouth. Biting back a hiss as her wrist grazes against the monster’s fang.

A loud ear piercing screech soon follow as the monster lost it’s grip on her, contorting and reforming into a mass of tendrils and tentacles, revealing what appears to be an unconscious - or dead - human inside of it. Even when the fall hurt her already hurting back, Ririka did notice the effect that the blowtorch have on the monster. And she looks at it as a plan began to form. The hopelessness and fear that grip her vanishes as she has the means to counter it. Even with one arm, she can still fight.

She made a statement that she would come back, and she will fulfill it.

With a renewed vigor, she hops onto her feet and grabs the gas tank she saw earlier. Turning its valve so that the gas would flow out. She can feel the high-pitch sound and the rushing stream in front of her. With the blowtorch in hand and against her better judgement.

She ignites it.

Gushing flame immediately flew out of it muzzle, spewing out wildly as there isn’t any way to control it. Discarding the blowtorch, Ririka grabs the handle and hoist it up with all her strength, point the makeshift flamethrower towards the monster. Right on time, as it had just reassemble itself and was preparing to attack again.

Another screech - this time much louder and intense - pierce the silence of the forest. It wiggle and contorted as the flames consume it, tentacles and tendrils flairs everywhere as it tries to escape the heat, expanding itself in an effort to save itself. It cries grated her ears but she didn’t care.

The monster fell down the meteorite, trashing and screeching as it began to attack blindly. Sharp tendrils shooting all over the place piercing trees, the ground, and even the meteorite. Some of the tendrils all most hits her as well with one narrowly grazing her side. But it didn’t deter her.

Until one lucky hit that graze her left shoulder, the tendril ripping through clothes and skin as it leaves a deep heavily bleeding cut on her shoulder. Forcing her to stumble back as the pain blindsided her. But her grip around the handle never falters, as it means certain death. Any lower, and the tendril might have pierce through it and force her to drop. Gritting her teeth through the pain, she move forward, pushing on the offensive as she manage to corner it.

The screeching slowly died down as the monster began shrinking smaller and smaller, the fire nearly engulfing it fully as she gets closer and closer to it. Until it becomes completely silent. But she didn’t relent, not truly trusting that it have perish.

But unfortunately for her, she have to stop the flowing gas now or else she would risk it explode in her hand. Not only would that be bad for her health but also cause unnecessary attention. So reluctantly, she put down the tank and place the tip of her finger to the open muzzle, cutting off the gas fueling the fire and watching as the bright amber dissipate into the air before closing off the valve.

She hold her breath as she stares at the half burn up human on the ground, the smell of burnt flesh linger in the air and making her want to gag. The man - who she now recognize as one of her hired men - was still alive but barely. She was certain that he would die soon, with ninety percent of his body burnt to a crisp, she would be surprise if he did survive. After what felt like an hour of watching, waiting for an ambush, Ririka exhale a breath of relieve. Coming to a conclusion that the monster had perish in the fire.

And with the relieve, unfortunately comes the pain. Ririka wince as her body began to ache everywhere, most noticeably her shoulder. The adrenaline that masked her pain dying down as her body bag realize that she was no longer in danger. Sending her signals that she needs to take care of it. Breathing more heavily, she decides that since the body bag isn’t here anymore then it wasn’t ideal for her to wait. She’ll only incriminate herself if she lingers. She’ll just have to make it looks like an accident and gather her stuff.

Ripping off a piece of her jacket, she ties it around her shoulder to stop the bleeding. It wasn’t the optimal thing to do, but with only one functioning arm and basically no first-aid kit she have to make due with what she have.

Standing up, she almost drops back down as her knee unexpectedly buckles under her weight. She look at it in confusion before remembering her first attempt at fleeing, when her knee hit the large rock. She wince as another wave of pain hit her. She hope that she didn’t break anything, it’ll be hard to hide a limp.

Taking a few moment to compose herself. Ririka push through the pain and stand up.With a sigh of resignation, Ririka limps towards where she had last seen her tranquilizer gun.

Just hoping that nothing bad was going to happen again.

* * *

The black substance having survive being burn to death by hiding underground, watches the thing - or was it what it’s host called female? - that bested it limp away. Presumably to return to it’s- No, _her_ home, and frankly it had caught it’s attention.

From the memory of it’s now deceased host, female are weak helpless creatures that needed male to survive. The host memory tell it that a female job is to serve the male. Perhaps it’s host was wrong? The female in it’s host memories was naked, there was bright light everywhere, and the place also smells weird. But this women is different from the one’s in former host memories. She isn’t weak. She’s strong. She’s scary. She bested him. And it needs new host.

It’s decided… She’s it’s new host… She’s it’s ideal host.

Making up it’s mind. The creature left it’s half-dead host to die to follow after her. Slinking silently on the ground and be careful of where it slitter. It had learn that she has good ear. It needs to stay quiet.

It watches as she kneels down and grab the gun that shoot the sharp thing to it’s mouth, it can still feel the weird dizzy feeling it experience and kind of like it. It wonders if new host would give it more when they bonded.

It then follows her as she returns to previous host location, moving things around and the likes. Was she decorating? What was she doing? It curiously watch it’s new host putting stuff down and taking things away, doing things to the previous host body. It was confuse, so it tries to recall a memory from the previous host, maybe it’ll tell it what she was doing.

It remembers a similar scene made by previous host. New host is covering her tracks. Making it look like an accident.

New host smart. It would learn a lot of thing from new host.

Once new host is done, she quickly leaves the area. And it follows her closely, moving above her from among the trees. It notices that new host doesn’t look up, so it’s going to use it to be near new host.

New host walk slow, but then again, it was at fault. It tried to eat new host and new host fight back. It tries to be patient again for new host sake.

They reach the base of the mountain and it saw new host enter a… Car? Yes, a car! It better jump on soon or it would be left behind by new host.

It latches itself onto the roof? Of the car, spreading and clinging tightly onto it as new host barrels forward, leaving the area quickly. As the ride goes on, it couldn’t help but enjoy the ride. Finding it a lot more enjoyable then the meteorite where it travel from.

Building passes and they once again going to the woods. It wonders where new host home is? They’ve been at this ride for awhile now.

And just as it complains, a large grand looking building came into view, a wall surrounding it. Different from all the other building it sees that compacted together. New host must be special!

They past through the metal door and drive to the back of the building when new host stops the car and turns it off. It condenses back to a blob like form as it wait new host to exit the car.

She looks even worse then before. Paler and far more exhausted then she was before. Seeing new host tired confuses it. What was wrong with it new host?

But before it can access more memory from it’s previous host, new host limp herself into the building. Prompting it to follow her.

It casually slither behind it’s new host, not even attempting to hide his presence and yet- new host still didn’t notice it. Until new host suddenly falls down, hitting the ground without stopping her fall like before. Making it stop as it stares at her for a moment. Waiting for her to get back up.

When she didn’t it thinks that it is the perfect time to be bonded. So It slithered to her feet and latch on to it. Entering through it without breaking the skin, as if the skin at it was one and the same. It spreads itself inside of it’s new host, making itself familiar with it’s new surrounding. There are some weird white things that tried to attack it but it makes itself to be the same as the white things and they back down.

Now that they are bonded. It can look at new host memories to see the difference between it’s old and new host. Just as comparison to what kind of thing it wanted to give to new host from old host memories.

And it decides that it likes this new host better. Now all it needs to do is keep new host alive and maybe fix a few problem within new host body. It found a lot of problem in it that didn’t match with new host memories.

* * *

Ririka groans as her alarm rudely woke her up from her dreamless sleep. Feeling extremely exhausted and aching from the previous night escapade. Grabbing the offending noise maker with her right hand and slamming it to her nightstand, hoping it turns itself off.

**CRACK**

She jumps as she felt her alarm clock shattered in her hand, what left of her drowsiness leaving her and she was now fully awake. She stares at the remain of her clock in confusion.

She hadn’t use too much force right?

But that wasn’t what truly bother her. With her mind finally waking up, she remembers in full detail of last night incident. She sits up on the bed, letting go of the ruin device as she observe her hand, her _right_ hand specifically.

She shouldn’t be able to use it, she had twisted it and couldn’t use it last night. So how can she move it now? Curious, she then touches her neck and caresses it, only to find smooth skin, not a single mark was felt from when the monster had grip her neck. She move her shoulder and didn’t feel pain coming out of it.

What was going on?

Kicking the cover of her bed. Ririka stands up with the intention of going to the bathroom. Only to lose her balance as she felt both disoriented and off-centered. Saving herself from a nasty fall to the floor by grabbing onto her bed frame.

She blink owlishly as she realize that her eyesight had also become a lot more sharper, the world around her looking clearer and more profound, the color around her feel so much vibrant, as if she was wearing glasses. Shooking her head to clear of her head, she fixes her footing and slowly walks towards the bathroom, her hand hovering near the wall just in case she falls over again.

Grabbing the handle, she opens it up and walk in, unknowingly crushing the handle in her haste. She immediately goes to the sink and stare into her reflection, besides the thick bags under her eyes, she looks relatively normal. Although… She couldn’t help but felt that somethings off about herself. Was her mirror always this short? She could’ve sworn it was taller.

Sighing tiredly, she decides to ignore the oddities and focuses on the reason why she came here. Taking off her clothes, she couldn’t help but let out a gasp. Her skin was practically flawless, any scratch mark or bruising the monster made was gone, not even a hint of scarring was there. That shouldn’t be possible, it should take days or even months to heal all of her injuries properly. But not only that but did she get more muscular as well? She feels like her muscle isn’t visible before. What was going on?

Her mind creating up different theories, a possible reason to explain what was happening to her. But instead her mind began to jumbled up her thoughts as there doesn’t have any information to make any explanation. Did the monster did something to her that she didn’t know about? Was the site radioactive? Was she mutated somehow? Should she call the Decon unit? Should she be decontaminated? Should she not have come back home? What if whatever she’s experiencing was contagious? She’d endangered Kirari’s life than!

Turning on the faucet, she cups water into her hand and splash the cold water onto her face. She can feel the tell-tale sign of a panic attack coming and she needs to stop it now. The biting cold against her skin should keep her grounded for the time being, at least until she can properly calm down.

Rinsing her face never felt so burdening. With each splash of cold water to her face, the lingering residue sliding down her jaw, it all felt heavy. Like she was carrying weight instead of the cleansing that she had hoped. Turning off the tap. Her head hang down, still feeling the exhaustion from everything. Rubbing her eyes tiredly with her mysteriously healed hand.

“What’s happening to me?” Ririka gasped out, staring at right hand with hard eyes.

**I’ve healed you.** A voice stated out. Sounding incredibly deep and commanding.

Ririka eyes widen in shock. Her head whipping to the side as she could’ve sworn she heard something.

**You did!** A voice cheerfully said. Seemingly coming from everywhere.

“What? Who’s there!? Show yourself!” Ririka demanded with false bravado, looking around the bathroom for intruders.

**Behind you.**

Ririka whipped around to face the mirror, ready to defend herself when she falter as another bout of shock hit her like a freight train. Because in the mirror, instead of her own reflection, she saw the same monster as before. Grinning at her with as if it was mocking her for thinking that it was dead.

**“Hello, there.”**


	2. First Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The monster and Ririka has a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, I'm currently doing my finals but I have a very slim free time to write a bit and I couldn't resist. So enjoy.
> 
> Oh, and I forgot to mention that this takes place after the student council election, Kirari's still the president for simplicity sake.

Seeing the black monster in her mirror instead of her own reflection made her froze, her eyes couldn’t believe what it’s seeing. Shock slowly took over and she couldn’t help but let her jaw drop. Feeling her motor function working again as the realization kicks in. And needless to say, Ririka reacted in the most appropriate way any normal human being would do in this type of situation. 

She screamed. 

Stumbling backwards away from the mirror, as if merely touching it burned her. Ririka loses her footing in her haste to retreat and stumble back before gravity pulls her down and she falls onto her butt. Her eyes still glued to the mirror as pain and horror filled her. Mouth opening and closing like a fish as she couldn’t properly voices her disbelieve.

This is a joke… This must be a joke! She watch it die! She burn it till it’s no more! How did it survive!?

**“I was hiding underground! Pretty clever don’t you think?”** It answers her proudly, now sounding to her left rather then everywhere.

She whips her head to the side and nearly have a mini heart attack as she met face to face with the monster disembodied head. Black tendrils _coming out of her shoulder_ propping it up in the air.

Ririka let out a shriek and scoots back to get away from the thing. Doing it out of instinct instead of logic. Failing to create distance between them as it’s firmly attach to her. She was afraid… terrified! It had followed her back home. Was it trying to finish it’s job? Killing her for trying to murder it? Does it want revenge?

She froze as it grinning mouth inches closer towards her face. Her mind replaying last night incident in great detail. Her breathing began to turn erratic, her heart pounding against her ribcage, cold sweat running down her body as fear grip her like a serpent suffocating it’s victim.

Not only did she failed to retrieve the body back, but she had also unwittingly bring a threat back home. Bringing danger to Kirari’s life. How can she failed so miserably? She was taught to be better then this!

“What do you want with me.” Ririka demanded, trying to gain control of the situation. Putting on a false bravado to try and show no fear. She can still fix this. She just need to think straight. She just need to calm down.

**“Deep breath, Ririka.”** It commanded her, voice firm and steady yet gentle at the same time, sounding eerily clear in her head, grounding her back to reality. And just then, a wave of calm wash over her. And Ririka felt the tension living her body as she began to feel oddly at peace. Like there isn’t a single problem in the world that she needed to worry about. She blink owlishly as she felt her heartbeat slowed down and her breathing less restricting. Her hysteria seemingly forgotten. The tenseness in her body leaving her as she feels strangely at ease with her unusual situation.

Why was she suddenly so alright about this? What did it do? But more importantly…

“H- How do you know my name? A- And what are you?” Ririka asked it nervously, slightly unnerve and overly cautious towards the thing, staring at it with caution and distrust. It’s white eyes staring deeply into her’s as if it stares deeply into her soul and trying to unravel everything about her.

**“From your memories, of course.”** It answers in a matter-of-fact tone before coiling it’s black tendrils around her neck. In response, she tense up, not knowing what it was planning to do. She feels the black slime-like feeling tendrils caressing her neck, as if it was mockingly comforting her.

“M- My memories? H- How!” Ririka tries to keep the stutter out of her voice, but finding it difficult when face with the uncertainty. She felt so blind and vulnerable. But no matter how frantic her mind have become, she still felt unusually calm. Even feeling her chest becoming warmer.

**“Because we are connected, Ririka.”** It simply stated, as if it was the obvious answer. Giving her once again, nothing to go off of.

“C- Connected? What do you mean connected?” Ririka tried again, hoping to get a clearer answer. Pressing for answers that she so deeply needed. Her voice was getting more steady with each question she asked, much to her horror.

**“You and I. We are one. Connected in body and mind.”** It commended approvingly at her, nodding it’s head in a bobbing motion. Looking quite pleased with itself. **“Your body respond positively when I’m injecting myself into you. I was able to settle in pretty quickly unlike my previous host.”**

“Wh- Why did you have to worded it like that!?” Ririka protested out indignantly without much thought, her fear momentarily forgotten. Spluttering as her cheek turns red with embarrassment. But she did store the little bit of information it gave her in the back of her mind as another wave wash over her. Making her calm once again.

**“Worded what like what?”** It asked, a visible confusion adoring it’s ‘face’. Getting closer to her with unabashed curiosity in it’s voice. The way it speak changing briefly.

“ _Your body respond positively when I’m injecting myself into you._ Can’t you worded in normally? Don’t make it so o- overtly s- sexual.” Ririka tries to explain while simultaneously scooting her head back. Finding the situation a tad bit awkward. She wasn’t expecting this kind of conversation to happen. With Kirari, she could she it happening. But with a black disembodied head of monster inside of her?

When did her day start getting so weird? And when did she get so used by this so quickly!?

**“Overtly sexual? I don’t understand? I haven’t delve too deep into your memories just yet, only certain important parts, I think? Is it something that I should learn for future reference? You’re mind is compacted neatly so I can probably find the right memory easily. Let me check quickly-”** It talk to itself before she feels a prodding feeling inside her head, a very light migraine forming as she started ‘seeing’ her memories flash before her eyes.

“N- NEVERMIND! Don’t access that part of my memory!” Ririka hurriedly protested, trying to stop the monster from delving too deep into that part her memories. Her face flushed and warm from thinking about the ‘forbidden’ memories that she carry. But the monster’s other answer did peak her interest. “W- what are you anyway?” She quickly stuttered out, trying to divert it’s attention away from her mind.

Ririka saw the monster pause for a moment, the tendrils around her neck uncoiling itself and retreating back to her skin. Making her let out a sigh of relief. Happy that the tendrils wouldn’t pose a threat to her anymore. In a count that it was back inside of her. She can properly breath again.

**“I don’t remember… Or rather, I can’t remember. I don’t know where I come from or how I ended up inside of the meteor… Or what or who I am for that matter… But maybe I can check again…”** It hesitatingly answer, adopting a thoughtful look as it tries to access it’s memories. Letting out what could be considered a hum but sounding more like a growl. She can feel it’s frustration radiating over her own, further proving their connection.

And much to her surprise, images started to appear inside of her own head, one’s that doesn’t belong to her. Different places and different people she doesn’t know flashes before her, as if she was seeing a film through a first person perspective.

_She watch herself having drinks surrounded by women, wearing different types of revealing dresses, groping them inappropriately with her free hand. It then changes and now she was holding a smiling little girl in her hand, playing with her in what looks like a public playground. Another change and now she was eating dinner with a man - who she assume is her husband, laughing and smiling at her. But she couldn’t dwell on it as it quickly changes to her making out with a woman and undressing her before it once again quickly cut out to another scene. This time she was in the forest again and she was holding onto a man, fear was written all over his face as her black clawed hand hold onto his neck, she felt her jaws opening up as she prepared to devour him-_

“O- Okay! Okay! Okay! Stop please… Please, just… Just forget I ask…” Ririka pleaded while rubbing her eyes tiredly, feeling a bit overwhelmed and flabbergasted from experiencing the weird phenomenon. She guess that since it can access her memory, the same thing could happen to him. Now she was somewhat understanding of his insistent that they are one. But whatever the reason was, it doesn’t change the fact that it felt wrong knowing someone elses private life when she didn’t need any information from them. The memories that she saw were just normal people living their happy life - with the exception of two - and it made her feel bad for intruding on their privacy. But she knows that it doesn’t matter now. They are all dead, this thing made sure of that. She needs to put her feelings aside as more pressing matter needed to be addresses, namely- “What do you want from me then?”

**“I need another person to survive or else I would die. The more compatible I am to my host, the better.”** It flicks it’s tongue around reminiscing to that of a dog, sending it’s saliva drooping down her bare body. Making her grimace in disgust as she felt the cold liquid sliding down her chest due to gravity.

“But why me? I tried to kill you. Shouldn’t you pick someone else and then try to kill me again?” This was what had been bothering Ririka for awhile now. Normally, when she kill people their relatives or friends would want revenge against her and in turn she had to reluctantly get rid off them as well, it was an annoying cycle that was almost impossible to break. And yet this time it was different, this monster that she had tried to kill wanted her to be it’s host and is even happy about it’s decision. Seemingly forgetting that they had fight and it tries to eat her.

**“You killed my previous host. Previous host is weak, too hard to cooperate, and dumb. His? His body kept resisting me, I can only control him and not work with him. It’s hard because it limited my ability to do more.”** It then suddenly lurch forward to her face, making her jump back in shock. It grins manically at her sending chills running down her spine. **“You on the other hand, are strong. Quick witted and smart. And your body easily accepted me and let me adjust it unlike my previous host. We compliment each other, that’s why you are in full control of your body, I am merely an extension of that. I can to an extend control you but only when you’re unconscious, like last night when you collapse on your way to your room. Well, our room.”**

She wanted to protest but it’s long tongue then move to meticulously caresses her jaw and cheek in a fond and tender fashion. At least, that’s what she assume with how warm her chest had become. She was strangely touched by the gesture. But she quickly snapped out of it once she remember why she was in the bathroom in the first place.

“What did you do to me?” Ririka demanded with a hiss, grabbing onto the back of the monster head and pulling it away from her face, ignoring the wiggling and slimy feeling in her hand as she imitates Mary’s intimidation tactic. Trying to sound loud and angry, but she can’t seem to manifest the intense emotion she needed to be convincing. She still feels scarily calm.

**“What do you mean?”** It ‘curiously’ look at her. It’s head tilted to the side as it watch her with bewilderment.

“Why am I so calm? You’re a monster that gets inside of another living organism to survive. I should be freaking out right now but I don’t.” Ririka roughly shakes it’s head, demanding an answer. Venting out her nonexistent frustration to the monster. No matter how hard she tries. Which ironically, led to even more frustration. “So why am I… Alright, with having you inside of me?”

**“Ohhhhh… That! Well, you see in order to settle myself in you, I need to learn a lot of things about how it function first so I won’t accidentally hurt you. And one of the things that I learn is to raise and lower certain chemicals? Yes, chemicals in your brain to help control your… uh- mood. I think it’s called oxytocin? I think? I don’t know, I still don’t know the terms use by your people Ririka.”** It calmly explains, seemingly not bothered by the rough treatment it was getting. In fact, it didn’t even seemed to notice it. Either it was fine with it’s rough treatment or it doesn’t know the difference. She’s leaning more towards the latter.

“So, you’re telling me. That you releases oxytocin in my brain to help me calm down? You can do that?” Ririka stare at it in disbelieve. Not wanting to fully believe it’s words but at the same time she couldn’t trace any lie in it’s voice. And that what scares her the most. It said that it was learning from her memories. How much did it manage to learn while she was unconscious.

**“So that’s the name of those things I saw. But yeah, I can do a lot of things with your body.”** It nonchalantly answers, removing itself from her grip by untangling it’s form and reshaping itself away from her hand. Not noticing how much of a impact that sentence alone cause her.

There was a moment of brief silence as she process this madness. But with the help from the monster, she had an easier time understanding it’s words without her mind overloading with unnecessary overthought. And to be honest, she didn’t know if she should be relief or afraid.

“Wh- What kind of things?” She finally asked the dreaded question looming over her head. She couldn’t imagine what it could do to her without her knowing. Unless she goes to the doctor for a check up but even then it is going to be hard to explain her current predicament.

**“Eh, Don’t worry about it.”** It made a shrugging motion, which shouldn’t be possible because it had no shoulder. But it somehow did.

“Don’t worry about- Now I am getting worried! What other things did you do that I don’t know of!?” Ririka wanted to press it for more answer but then remembers the oddity to her body earlier. She briefly looks down to make sure she wasn’t hallucinating before facing it once again, her anger more profound now that she knows that it’s real and it has change her without her consent. “Is this your doing!?”

It leans down and took a properly close look at her, it’s eyes seemed to roam? As it gaze analyze her body thoroughly. It then circles around her to get a better look at everything, unintentionally bounding her arms to her side with it’s tendril as it make the rounds. It then came to the front again, looking bewildered more then anything.

**“I don’t really see the problem here. When I enter you I have a lot of excess things that I don’t need. I don’t know the names of this things but I decide to give it to you anyway. You look like you needed it with how frail and skinny you are.”** It answers her with brutal honesty. Not holding back with it’s unfiltered opinion.

“What do you think I am!? A trashcan!? You can’t just decide that without even asking me!” Ririka was livid, no amount of words can truly vocalize just how much this _thing_ manage to ruin what can be considered a biological advantage for her and Kirari in a matter of a few hours.

**“Well, in my defense. You were relatively helpless when we fought last night. I thought a bigger muscle and tougher bones would help make you survive longer.”** It admitted with slight confusion on it’s part. Not really grasping the severity of the situation. It was almost innocent in a way. Like a child not knowing they did something wrong.

But it doesn’t matter.

“I need my body to in a certain type of shape and size! You can’t just randomly change it! that’s not how human body works! You need to take it back, now!” Ririka all but threatens it, trying to grab it’s head again but failed since she couldn’t move her arms, it tendrils wrapping tightly around her. Much to her growing frustration.

It recoils back from her slightly, surprise and worried for the first time in their entire conversation. She can feel it’s growing agitation, no doubt due to their connection, it must have realize that it did something wrong and was hesitating.

“Well uhhh.. I can’t actually do that. If I was still in my last host then I could devour apart of you. But since I’m apart of you now, I can’t take back what I gave you without hurting you in the long run.” It nervously explain. Shrinking back slightly under her scrutinizing gaze. Sinking and retreating back into her until it’s jaw almost touch her skin.

“So, I’m stuck looking like this!?” Ririka nearly shriek at it, her eyes wide with panic. Her uncontrollable emotions overwhelming the monster attempt to calm her down. Her mind was racing again, more then it could handle as it flinch from the overload of data.

**“A- At least you won’t die easily. That’s a good thing right?”** It weakly asked with a wince, trying to bring up the bright side of the change. Trying to lift up her spirit and stop her from giving it too much information.

While it was true to a certain extend, tougher bones and denser muscle mass could benefit her in the long run, she could carry more and if she were to fall from a height or get hit she wouldn’t break her bones so easily. But it would also easily give away their secret. She can easily get away with an inch or two difference as most people wouldn’t be able to tell the difference but this was beyond that. Her muscles are five times bigger then it was before, it was going to stick out like a sore thumb. She wasn’t even sure if her clothes would still fit.

Shaking her head furiously. She scramble to stands up, stumbling in her haste as her bound arms failed to help balance her _‘new’_ physic. Ping-ponging against the wall as she constantly loses her balance as she feel woozy by sudden rush of motions. Stumbling and flailing to get out of the bathroom till she reach her closet. All the while she tries to break free from her bindings.

The monster as if finally realizing what was her intention was, uncoils itself around her, freeing her and was perfectly content with hovering behind her. Watching her and just staying quiet as she brings them around her room.

“`No, no, no. I can fix this.` I can fix this! I just don’t need to exercise for a few weeks or even a month! That should lower the muscle density! And laze around my room doing anything that doesn’t involve physical activity. And eat less food to lower my fat as well, for a week maybe? Or better yet, intervals between days so I won’t get malnutrition...” She rapidly mumbles a solution, before stopping as the bright morning sun hits her eyes, the light blinding her briefly. She blinks her eyes rapidly as adjusted to the natural light. her mind briefly short-circuited when she saw the position of the sun.

“Wait… What time is it!? WHAT TIME IS IT!?” She frantically looks around for a clock, having remembered her promise with Kirari. Her eyes instinctively landed before her bedside table where her alarm clock is, still in complete pieces after she had crushed it. She almost wanted to facepalm as she remember that she had destroyed it when she first awaken, that is before she felt a nudge in the back of her head telling her to look to behind her, compelling her to follow it’s instruction and her eyes met the grandfather clock ticking silently in the background.

It reads 9:45 AM.

“I’m late!” Ririka exclaimed in a full blown panic mode, abandoning everything she was doing in order to prepare herself. Blitzing towards her wardrobe, grabbing the handle and yank it open and promptly pull the entire door out of it’s hinge. She loudly curse and put it next to the open wardrobe. Not bothering with the technicalities and just rummages through her wardrobe to look for her uniform. Finding her shirt first and putting it on within a second-

***RIPPED!***

She froze, feeling the air breezing against her back as she stop mid-way through the pulling motion.

**“You’re shirt’s ripped.”** It piped up from behind her, staring at the giant tearing on the back. And she can see it herself, with their weird shared memory.

“Shu- Shut it! I know that, just be quiet! I’m trying to think!” Ririka snaps at it before searching her wardrobe for any uniform that’s oversize. Times like this is when she wishes she has less clothes, it would have made things infinitely more easier for her.

**“What about this one?”** It suggested, pulling her gym uniform from the hanger with it’s tentacles, presenting the oversize uniform to her with a massive grin on it’s face.

Perfect.

She quickly put it on and was relieved when it didn’t tear, it was still extremely tight but she was just glad that it wouldn’t ripped if she so much as move. Even doing some stretches to make sure it didn’t fail her in public.

Once she was sure, she gather up her stuff and quick dialed in a chauffeur. Just as another wave of calm hits her and she involuntarily let out a sigh, glancing at the monster that had reposition itself to her side.

“I still have questions for you, I’m still not comfortable having you inside of me. But right now, I need to see Kirari first. We’ll talk later so you… get inside of me or something.” It was weird saying that out loud, but Ririka had gotten over some of the shock to process the overload of information she gather but she knows that more would come, and she let her future self deal with the consequences.

**“You’re taking this a lot easier then my previous host. He wouldn’t stop screaming and wailing even after we bonded.”** It stated with awe in it’s voice before it seemed to ‘sink’ into her until there isn’t any traces left of it.

“Trust me, if your answer is going to be as outlandish as you are then me getting into shock will be the least of your worry.” Ririka promises with a tired glare, a scowl painting her lips as she heads out, leaving her bedroom to be clean by the maids.

**Okay. I’ll just access more of your memory in the meantime.** It’s voice once again sounded like it was from everywhere before she felt a soft snap and the room became quiet, she wanted to know if it was still there but think better of it, she’ll just take a mental note to ask it later. Adding more pile to her already piling questions.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that morning, she exited her home and enters the waiting car as her escort hold the door open for her, closing it behind her before entering the driver sit and driving off towards Hyakkou.

While Ririka sank her back onto the comfy cushion of the car, she sends a quick text to her twin telling her that she was on her way before pocketing it back and stare at her right hand. Moving her fingers individually to test if it’s really functioning and that she wasn’t having a fever dream.

Oh, how she wish it was. At least she knows that it isn’t real. But this? This is different, this is real. Last night was real. Everything that transpire earlier was real. The monster inside of her body is real. And it intended to stay with her. Her life is slowly slipping out of her control.

And she’s honestly don’t know what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot that the Venom in this is suppose to be a baby. I don't know why I kept thinking of the Venom in the 2018 Venom. His characterization just doesn't fit with the beginning of this one.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just going to guess Hyakkaou is in Tokyo since we don’t know where exactly it is and I’m just going to follow anime trend of putting prestigious school in Tokyo. But if any of you know please tell me for future stories I may create because I couldn’t be bother changing the setting in this story, too much work for little alteration. And as a quick warning, Venom isn’t going to be called Venom for a while, since in this story his just a baby learning how to properly talk to people through the previous host memory. He doesn’t understand human entirely just yet.
> 
> Anyway, leave a comment telling me what you think of the story so far and criticism is always welcome as it helps me improve on the story in the near future. Or if you have any question that you wanted to ask then I’ll do my best to answer them without spoiling the plot.
> 
> And special shout out to the people that notice the little nod to my other fic.


End file.
